futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William Brault (Character)
Family * Girlfriend: * Father: Stephane Brault * Mother: * Brother: K-dog * Brother: Bobby B (Character) * Himself from a other Dimention/harder side: Young Piece Friends/Homies * Genjin Mohokaw * Akshun Man (Character/rapper) CD's * Story Early years Present Other interests TV shows Anime * Assassination Classroom (season 2 episode 25) * Beyblade (episode 51) * Beyblade V-Force (episode 51) * Beyblade G-Revolution (episode 52) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (episode 51) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (episode 51) * Beyblade: Metal Fury (episode 39) * Beyblade: Shogun Steel (episode 26) * BeyWheelz (episode 13) * BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz shogun (episode 13) * BeyWarriors: Cyborg * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire (episode 26) * B-Daman Fireblast * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (episode 155) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (episode 136) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (episode 73) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (episode 99) * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Tamers * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Savers/Data Squad * Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion * Pokemon * Pokemon XY (episode ) * Pokemon XY&Z (episode 20) * Naruto * Naruto Shippuden (episode 322) * One Piece (episode 516) * Avatar the Last Airbender (episode 61) * Legend of Korra (episode 52/season 4 episode 13) * Kirby: Right back at Ya! * Cardfight!! Vanguard * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate * Cardfight!! Vanguard G (episode 48) * Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis (episode 26) * Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate (episode 4) * xxxHolic * xxxHolic: Rei * Future Card Buddyfight (episode 64) * Future Card Buddyfight 100 (episode 25) * Shaman King * Pandora Hearts * Blood Blockade Battlefront (Episode 12) * Soul Eater (episode 51) * Soul Eater Not! (episode 12) * Fullmetal Alchemist * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Bleach (episode 366) * Tokyo Ghoul (episode 12) "horror" * Tokyo Ghoul √A (episode 12) "horror" * K-Project (episode 13) * Blue Exorcist (episode 25) ....soon season 2 will be english dubbed. * Fairy Tail (episode 265) * Fairy Tail Zero (episode 12) * Deadman Wonderland (episode 12 & OVA) horror * Toriko (episode 52) * The Seven Deadly Sins (episode 24) * Kekkaishi (episode 52) * Ultimate Otaku Teacher (episode 24) comedy * Akame Ga Kill! (episode 24) * Blood Lad (Episode 10 and OVA) comedy * Beyond the Boundary (episode 12 & episode 0 OVA) * Heaven's Lost Property/Sora No Otoshimono (episode 13 & OVA & Movie) * Sora No Otoshimono Forte (episode 12) (episode 1 its favorite) * Haiganai: I Don't Have Many Friends (season 2 episode 12) (for adults) * My Bride is a Merdaid (episode 26) * Bamboo Blade (episode 26) * Air (episode 13. Air: Summer Special: episode 2. and Air: The Movie) * Absolute Duo (episode 12) * Battle Girls: Time Paradox (episode 13) * Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire (episode 12) "for adults" * Ben-To (episode 12) * Say I Love You (episode 13) * We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (episode 12) "for adults" and funny.. (comedy, romance, fantasy, psychological) * Tweeny Witches (episode 20) * Durarara!! (episode 25) * Durarara!! x2 Shou (episode 12) * Durarara!! x2 Ten (episode 12) * Durarara!! x2 Ketsu (episode 12) * D-Frag! (episode 12) * D.Gray-man (episode 51) * D.Gray-man Hallow (episode 1) new * Date A Live (episode 12 & OVA. season 2 episode 10 & OVA) * Kingdom (episode 2) not finish * Black Butler (episode 24 and OVA 1) * Black Butler 2 (episode 12 OVA episode 6) * Black Butler 3 (episode 10 and OVA episode 0) * Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts (season 2 episode 13 and OVA episode 2) funny * Demon King Daimao (episode 12) * Cat Planet Cuties (episode 12 & OVA) comedy * Tokyo ESP (episode 12) action, comedy, drama, mystery, romance, supernatural * Yo-Kai or Youkai (episode 3) i got to watch it.. * Sekirei (episode 12 & OVA) "for adults" * Sekirei: Pure Engagement (OVA & episode 13) "for adults" * Brynhildr in the Darkness (episode 13 & OVA) * Rosario + Vampire (episode 13) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (episode 13) * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (episode 0) * Noragami (episode 12) i like episode 9 * Noragami Aragoto (episode 12) * Hamatora: The Animation (episode 12) * Reply Hamatora (episode 12) * My Hime (episode 26) * Shomin Sample (episode 11) * MM! (episode 12) very funny show. Taro Sado is the main protagonist of the story, and a true masochist. * Maria Holic Alive (episode 12) its not in my top favorite but its good.. * Shuffle! (episode 24) * Special A (episode 24) i like it * HappyâLesson (Happy Lession OVA episode 3) * Happy Lession (episode 13) * Happy Lesson "HappyaLesson (TV)" (episode 1) * Kaichou wa Maid-Sama (episode 26) * Kaze No Stigma/Stigma of the Wind (episode 24) * Angel Beats (episode 13 & OVA) * Heavy Object (episode 24) * Dramatical Murder (episode 12) i like it * Magical Warfare (episode 12) i like it * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (episode 13) * Persona 4: The Animation (episode 26) * Lord Marksman and Vanadis (episode 13) * Sky Wizards Academy (episode 12) * Wizard Barristers (episode 12) * Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya (episode 12) * Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (episode 12) * Black Bullet (episode 13) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (episode 25) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (episode 25) * Dagashi Kashi (episode 12) extremely funny show. new * Pandora in the Crimson Hell (episode 11) funny show. new * Divine Gate (episode 12) new * Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (episode 12) new * Ladies versus Butlers (episode 12) very funny show * BlazBlue Alter Memory (episode 12) * Campione! (episode 13) * The Law of Ueki (episode 51) * Hyaka Ryoran: Samurai Girls (episode 12). ** Hyaka Ryoran: Samurai Bride (episode 12) * Chaika - The Coffin Princess (episode 12) * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (episode 12) * High School DxD (episode 12 "season 1") funny/comedy, harem ** Highschool DxD NEW (episode 12 "season 2") ** High School DxD BorN (episode 12 "season 3") * Rave Master (episode 51) * No-Rin (episode 12) "favorite episodes are episode 3 and 8" comedy, romantic FAVORITE * Green Green (episode 12) * No Game No Life (episode 12. and special episode 6) funny show and good * Nabari no Ou (episode 26) * Dimension W (episode 12) * Medaka Box (episode 12) funny show * Your Lie in April (episode 22) * Karneval (episode 13) * Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (episode 12 & Special episode 6) funny show * Kokoro Connect (episode 17) romantic comedy * Sword Art Online (episode 25 and Extra Edition) FAVORITE * Sword Art Online 2 (episode 24) FAVORITE * The Ambition of Oba Nobuna (episode 12) comedy and romance * Aria the Scarlet Ammo (episode 13) I like it * Death Paradise (episode 12). horror kinda. "drama, mystery, psychological thriller" * Amnesia (episode 12) mystery and romance and drama.. * Danganronpa: The Animation (episode 13) horror * Eureka Seven (episode 50) I LIKE IT ** Eureka Seven AO: Astral Ocean (episode 24) I LIKE IT * Maken-ki! Battling Venus (episode 11 & OVA episode 1) "season 1" ** Maken-Ki 2 (episode 10 & OVA episode 1) very funny "season 2" * Ouran High School Host Club (episode 26) FAVORITE romantic comedy, drama * Hunter x Hunter (2011) (episode 34) new.. * A Certain Magical Index (season 2 episode 24) funny * A Certain Scientific Railgun (season 2 episode 24) funny * Tamako Market (episode 12) funny * Inu x Boku Secret Severice (episode 12 & OVA) comedy, supernatural * Dog & Scissors (episode 12) comedy. very funny * Robotics Notes (episode 22) * And you though there is never a girl online? (episode 12) FAVORITE * Shonen Maid (episode 12) FAVORITE * My Hero Academia (episode 12) * Endride (episode 22) * Clannad (episode 24 and Clannad: The Movie) * Clannad: After Story (episode 25) * Outbreak Company (episode 12) FAVORITE * Log Horizon (episode 25) FAVORITE ** Log Horizon 2 aka Log Horizon season 2 (episode 2) FAVORITE * Kanon 2006 (episode 24) I LIKE IT * Sankarea (episode 13) comedy, romance) he is in love with a zombie girl * Gatchaman Crowds (episode 12) * Attack on Titan: Junior High (episode 12) * Sengoku Basara (episode 25) Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 * Samurai Champloo (episode 26) funny I LIKE IT * Mikagura School Suite (episode 12) * Barakamon (episode 12) comedy & slice of life FAVORITE * Garo: The Animation (episode 25) * Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls (episode 12) i really liked it * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (episode 16) comedy, romantic comedy, school. FAVORITE * The Devil Is A Part-Timer! (episode 13) funny show FAVORITE * Is This a Zombie? (episode 13) * Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (episode 0 to 11) comedy * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2006) (episode 14) ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2009) (episode 20) not finish * Toradora! (episode 26 OVA) comedy, romance Like It * Dream Eater Merry (episode 13) * The Familiar of Zero (episode 13) comedy * Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (episode 25) SEASON 2 comedy ** Magi: The Adventures of Sinbad OVA (episode 13) FAVORITE * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (episode 25) SEASON 1 comedy FAVORITE * The World God Only Knows (episode 36 and OVA episode 4) funny FAVORITE * World Break: Aria of Curse a Holy Swordsman (episode 12) harem, action. romance, magic, comedy * When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (episode 12) comedy and supernatural * WataMote (episode 12) really funny * First Love Monster (episode 12) its funny! new * One Punch Man (episode 12 and OVA 6) new * Puzzle & Dragons X (episode 26) new * Servamp (episode 12) new * The Heroic Legend of Arslan (episode 24) FAVORITE * The Heroic Legend of Arslan season 2 (episode 8) new * Trinity Seven (episode 12) in my favorites FAVORITE * Cheer Boys (episode 12) new. it's good * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc (episode 5) horror * Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc (episode 5) horror * The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. (episode 12) new I REALLY LIKE IT * Handa-kun (episode 12) love it. comedy * Laughing Under the Clouds (episode 12) funny. i like episode 6 FAVORITE * Aoharu x Machinegun (episode 12 & special) funny and good. about airsoft FAVORITE * Nobunaga the Fool (episode 24) comedy, samurai, war, drama LIKE IT. SPECIALLY EPISODE 9 * Chaos Dragon (episode 12) * Castle Town Dandelion (episode 12) very funny. FAVORITE * Charlotte (episode 13 & Special) its really good. supernatural powers * Overlord (episode 13) * The Asterisk War (episode 12) FAVORITE * Charger Girl Ju-den Chan (episode 12) comedy LIKE IT * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (episode 11) mystery and funny * SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation (episode 12) FAVORITE * Negima! (episode 26) * Dragonar Academy (episode 12) funny. ecchi * Coppelion (episode 13) i like it * Tokyo Ravens (episode 24) FAVORITE supernatural * Canaan (episode 13) superpower * My Love Story! (episode 24) FAVORITE" romance. i like episode 6 * Love, Chunibyo and Other Delusions "season 1" (episode 12 and episode 13 OVA ...so total 13 episode) FAVORITE ** Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions -Heart Throb-''' "season 2" (episode 13) '''FAVORITE * Shimoneta (episode 12) "for adults..." FAVORITE comedy, ecchi, school * Chrome Shelled Regios (episode 24) adventure, fantasy, science fiction * Probme Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? episode 10 & 11 OVA FAVORITE * Mayo Chiki! (episode 13) FAVORITE its funny. comedy, drama, romance, school. I LOVE IT * Okamisan and her Seven Companions (episode 12) FAVORTE, I LOVE IT. Romance, comedy, school. * God Eater (episode 13) * ERASED (episode 12) * Nyan Koi (episode 12) 'FAVORITE comedy, romance * Girls Bravo season 1 (episode 11) FAVORITE comedy, harem, romance * Girls Bravo season 2 (episode 13) FAVORITE comedy, harem, romance * Gintama (2015) (episode 51) very funny FAVORITE * Comic Party Revolution (episode 13) its about amateur manga arts Dōjinshi * The Mythical Detective Loki - Ragnarok (episode 26) * Good Luck Girl! (episode 13) Love it and really funny * Hyouka (episode 11.5) mystery. It's really good * Rio: Rainbow Gate! Reshuffle (episode 13) it was really good * B Gata H Kei (episode 12) for adults. Romantique comedy. And comedy. It's funny * Tsuritama (episode 12) comedy and aliens Autumn 2016 * Nanbaka season 1 (episode 13) ** Nanbaka season 2 (episode 12) from debut 2017 * Yuri!!! on ICE (episode 12) finish * Orange (episde 13) finish * Trickster (episode 24) i like episode 3. finish... * Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (episode 12) * Izetta: The Last Witch (episode 12) * Drifters (episode 12) * Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (episode 22) * Alderamin on the Sky (episode 13) Finnish? * ReLife (episode 13) romance, school, slice of life finish FAVORITE * Keijo!!!!!!!!! (episode 12) ecchi, sports, shounen * Kiss Him, Not Me (episode 12) comedy, harem, romance, school, shoujo * Joker Game (episode ) "i dont really seem to like it". maybe watch it later "Military, Seinen" * 91 Days (episode ) "i dont really seem to like it". maybe watch it later "Drama, Historical, Tragedy" Winter 2016 * Akiba's Trip: The Animation (episode 13) action, adventure, ecchi, supernatural. Finish * Mob Psycho 100 (episode ) "i dont really seem to like it". maybe watch it later "Action, Comedy, Slice of life, Supernatural" * Interview with Monster Girls (episode 12) * Fuuka (episode 12) music, slice of life, romance * Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid (episode 13) comedy * Chaos;Child (episode 12) * Masamune-kun’s Revenge (episode 12) Comedy, Harem, Romance, school, * Hand Shakers (episode 12) * Saga of Tanya the Evil (episode 12) * Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (episode 12) * ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (episode 12) Spring 2017 * Future Card Buddyfight X (episode 2) * Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor (episode 2) FUNNY * Love Tyrant (episode 2) FUNNy. Comedy, magic, school, romance. * WorldEnd: What do you do at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? (episode 7) fantasy * KADO: The Right Answer "start at episode 0 instead of 1..." (episode 0 to episode 7) * Seven Mortal Sins (episode 6) "for adults" * Clockwork Planet (episode 7) * Brave Witches (episode 6) * Kenka Banchou Otome: Girl Beats Boys (episode 1) * The Silver Guardian (episode 2) * Tsukigakirei (episode 2) school, slice of life * Tsugumomo (episode 1) to later view (anime) * Gosick (episode 2) its good. Mystery * Little Busters! EX (episode 8) its not all uploaded yet... * Gangsta (episode 6) * Aquarion Logos (episode 13) not finish * kuromukuro (episode 5) not finish.... * Shakugan no Shana (episode 3) not finish.... il faut le regarder * Garo: Crimson Moon (episode ) not finish.... il faut le regarder * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (episode ) not finish.... il faut le regarder * Shonen Onmyouji (episode 1) not finish.... il faut le regarder * Sengoku Basara: Judge End (episode ) not finish.... il faut le regarder * Diamond Daydreams (episode 5) not finish.. * Appleseed XIII (episode 13 & ) not really finish * Dance with Devils (episode 7) not finish * Shrine of the Morning Mist (episode 2) not finish * School Rumble (episode 5) not finish * Love Live! School Idol Project (episode 7) new. not finish * Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (episode 2) funny show. not finish * Brothers Conflict (episode 2) not all watched * Innocent Venus (episode 2) not finish * Medabots (episode 64) "not finish watching" * Bakuman (episode 7) extremely great show. not finish. * Rage no Bahamut: Genesis (episode 2) not finish * Den-noh Coil (episode 1) "adventure, comedy, drama, mystery, sci-fi" * Parasyte -the maxim (episode 17) * Three Leaves, Three Colors (episode 3) funny * Dears (episode 2) * Sports * Air Gear (episode 25) i like it (for adults) * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club (episode 12) "favorite episode is 6" * Free! - Eternal Summer (episode 12) * Prince of Stride: Alternative (episode 12) * All Out!! (episode 21) rugby Anime films (english dubbed) * Aura: Koga Maryuiu's Last War its really good. Cartoons * 6teen * Afro Samurai * Beast Machine * Ben 10 * Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do (episode 7) * Braceface * Bugs Bunny * The Boondocks * Class of the Titans * Clone High * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Dinotrux (episode 10) season 1 FAVORITE ** Dinotrux (episode 13) season 2 FAVORITE * DinoSquad (season 2 episode 13) total of 26 episodes I really LIKE IT * Dinofroz (episode 3) i like it * Dragon Booster * Dragons: Riders of Berk (season 4 episode 13) * Family Guy * Futurama * Jackie Chan Adventures (season 5 episode 13) * Lilo and Stitch (episode 65) * Martin Mystery * Max Steel * Mother Up! (episode 13) FAVORITE * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (season 1 episode 26 & season 2 episode 23) * Static Shock * SlugTerra (episode 39) FAVORITE * Skyland (episode 1) * RWBY (volume 4 episode 12) LIKE IT!! * The Lion Guard (episode 23) FAVORITE * TMNT 2012 (episode 2) * later to view (cartoon) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (movie) See Also * William Brault (Character)(Futurama Fanon X-File) * William Brault (Character)(Futurama Fanon G-File) * User:Young Piece/Cardfight Vanguard (and G) fav episodes * User:Young Piece/my favorite in anime and cartoons * User:Young Piece/my favorite characters in anime and cartoons Category:Unfinish pages Category:Characters